1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism, and more particularly to a mechanism for binding nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, nails are manually packaged or bound together by a rubber band, as shown in FIG. 1, the nails can not be stably held in place for binding process such that the nails can not be easily bound together manually.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional packaging or binding of nails.